Love (AkaFuri Ver)
by Raina94
Summary: "Aku ingin akhiri hubungan ini dengan mu, lupakan tentang diri ku." Akafuri in here


L.O.V.E

Cast :

Akashi Seijuro x Furihata Kouki

By :

Raina94

Summary :

"Aku ingin akhiri hubungan ini dengan mu, lupakan tentang diri ku"

Warning :

Disini aku hanya meminjam Chara dari Fujimaki sensei saja cerita aku punya.

.

.

.

.

.

Douzo

.

.

 _"Aku ingin akhiri hubungan ini dengan mu, lupakan tentang ku"_

 _"Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak melakukannya Sei"_

 _"Kau ingat kau pernah berjanji kepadaku? Kau berkata kepada ku kau akan mengabulkan harapan ku..."_

 _"Dan ini harapanku, aku ingin kau membiarkan diriku pergi Sei"._

*AkaFuri*

Kring kring kring

suara jam beker berbunyi kencang, sehingga seorang pria yang berada dalam balutan selimut mulai bergerak terusik oleh suara yang dihasilkan oleh jam beker miliknya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup tangannya mencoba meraih jam beker yang tepat berada diatas meja nakas sebelah kirinya.

Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan iris mata yang berwarna senada dengan surai merah miliknya, sesekali matanya berkedip membiasakan cahaya lampu yang menyambut retina matanya.

Akashi Seijuuro nama pria yang kini mendudukkan tubuhnya sedikit melakukan perenggangan terhadap tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku, tangannya memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing, pikirannya mengingat kembali mimpi yang selalu menghampiri di setiap malam. Sebuah mimpi tentang pria manis yang kini telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

 **Flashback**

 _ **1 tahun lalu**_

 **Lngit senja adalah yang sangat indah dan hangat, begitu pun mereka berdua yang duduk di balkon kamar pria manis dengan leluasa Akashi Seiujurou menikmati langit senja yang indah dan begitu hangat, sama seperti pria di hadapannya orang indah dan juga hangat.**

 **"Serius kau ingin membuat 1000 burung kertas?" tanya Seijuurou yang menatap lembut kearah pria manis bersurai coklat yang duduk di hadapannya dengan kertas yang berserakan, tangan kecilnya yang cekatan itu terus melipat kertas origami membentuk seekor burung.**

 **"Iya, aku serius Sei" Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatan melipatnya.**

 **"Untuk apa kau membuat itu?" tanya Seijuurou yang mulai penasaran.**

 **"Kau tidak tahu, banyak orang bilang jika membuat 1000 burung kertas maka harapan kita akan terkabul"**

 **"Harapan? Untuk apa harapamu?" pria manis itu tersenyum melihat wajah Seijuurou yang sangat penasaran.**

 **"Itu rahasia, aku tidak akan memberi tahu kepada siapa pun apa harapan ku"**

 **"Siapapun termasuk diri ku kekasih mu ini?"**

 **"Iya" Jawab pria manis itu singkat. Seijuurou menghela nafasnya tanda menyerah, wajah tampan Seijuurou tersenyum tangannya mengusap lembut suarai kecokelatan milik orang yang paling di cintanya.**

 **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika harapan mu tidak terwujud?" pria manis tersebut kini menatap lembut kearah Seijuurou.**

 **"Aku...tidak tahu" jawabnya dengan senyum Kikuk kearah Seijuurou tangannya terulur mengusap lembut kedua pipi yang dirasa akhir-akhir ini semakin tirus tapi Seijuurou menghiraukan hal itu di tatapnya iris mata coklat orang yang paling ia cintai itu.**

 **"Kau tahu jika 1000 burung kertas harapan atau apapun itu namanya, tidak dapat mewujudkan harapan mu, aku akan selalu mewujudkannya untuk mu Furihata Kouki" Pria manis yang bernama Furihata Kouki itu tersenyum manis, Seijuurou sangat suka senyum itu, senyum yang membuat Seijuurou merasa hangat dan nyaman.**

 **Greb**

 **"Kau janji Sei" ucap Kouki yang menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun menyambut pelukan Kouki dengan erat dan lembut membawa tubuh ramping itu lebih dekat dengannya.**

 **"Iya, aku janji Kouki".**

*AkaFuri*

 **Hujan semakin deras langit begitu gelap membut siapapun tidak akan pergi beranjak keluar, tapi tidak dengan Kouki disinilah dia berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou dengan badan yang basah kuyub karena menerobos hujan yang lebat. Seijuuro menatap intens Kouki yang terus menundukan kepalanya.**

 **"Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang tanpa memberi tahu ku" tanya Seijuurou yang kini mengeringkan rambut basah Kouki dengan handuk di tangannya. Diam tidak ada jawaban dari Kouki, Seijuurou pun menangkap raut wajah Kouki yang begitu pucat dari biasanya.**

 **Sret**

 **Kouki menghentikan gerak tangan Seijuurou yang sedari tadi mengeringkan rambut coklat miliknya, menatap bingung kekasihnya ini. Seijuurou bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengannya kenapa dia terlihat aneh, kenapa wajah terlihat sedang menahan tangis dan sakit begitu yang Seijuurou pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Seijuurou.**

 **"Sei..." panggil Kouki dengan suara lirih nya, Seijuurou terus menunggu menatap Kouki yang terlihat mengambil nafasnya untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.**

 **"Aku ingin akhiri hubungan ini dengan mu, lupakan tentang diri ku"**

 **DEG!**

 **Seijuurou menatap tidak percaya kearah Kouki yang terlihat menahan tangisnya, Seijuurou mencoba tenang diraihnya pundak Kouki lembut mengusap lembut sisa air di wajahnya.**

 **"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Kouki?"**

 **"Aku tidak mencintai diri mu Sei, aku tidak melakukannya" ucap Kouki dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.**

 **Seijuurou mengangkat wajah Kouki membawanya untuk menatap kepadanya, kini iris mata merahnya bertemu iris mata coklat Kouki. Seijuurou tahu semua yang dikatakan Kouki itu adalah bohong, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kouki-nya- berbicara hal seperti itu.**

 **"Kau berbohong Kouki, kenapa..."**

 **"Kau ingat Sei, kau pernah berjanji kepada ku? kau berkata padaku kau akan mengabulkan harapan ku...?" ucap Kouki yang memotong perkataan Seijuurou. Kouki mengambil nafasnya mengatur suaranya.**

 **"Dan ini harapanku, Aku ingin kau membiarkan diriku pergi Sei"**

 **Kouki melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih terdiam, Seijuurou sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kata-kata yang di lontarkan Kouki menjadi bumerang untuknya. Seijuurou tidak dapat mencegah Kouki untuk kembali, bukan kah dia harus mengabulkan harapannya itu.**

 **Seijuurou harus membiarkan Kouki pergi, tapi entah kenapa hal itu bukanlah hal semudah kenyataannya. Hujan semakin lebat Kouki menatap punggung kecil itu mulai menjauh tertutup kabut tebal.**

 **Kouki berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou seorang diri, tubuhnya yang mengering itu kini kembali basah terguyur hujan yang semakin deras. Wajahnya semakin pucat, bibir nya membiru, badannya tidak berhenti bergetar menahan sakit serta udara yang begitu dingin. Tangisan nya pecah terendam oleh derasnya hujan, air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya tanpa henti. Pikirannya kembali tertuju ke sosok Akashi Seijuurou seseorang yang sangat di cintanya, bohong jika dia tidak mencintainya mungkin ini saatnya dia menganggap dirinya sebagai pendosa membohongi perasaannya tapi ini lah pilihannya sebuah pilihan yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti orang yang teramat dia cintai.**

 **Langka kakinya semakin lambat, tubuhnya sedikit limbung hampir terjatuh.**

 **Bruk**

 **'Mungkin ini sudah saatnya' pikir Kouki yang kini jatuh terduduk. Matanya mulai kabur, tangannya secara kasar menghapus liquid merah yang keluar dari hidung nya tanpa henti.**

 **"Maaf, maafkan aku Sei aku menyesal bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maafkan aku sampai saat terakhir aku hanya bisa menujukan bagian kecil dari diriku saja, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengisi mu lebih lama Sei..." ucapan yang begitu lirih itu terhenti sesaat Kouki menghela nafasnya.**

 **"Ku harap kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku Sei"**

 **Bruk**

 **Tubuh Kouki yang terduduk kini jatuh tertidur pada aspal yang kasar, matanya perlahan mulai memejam liquid merah dari hidung nya terus mengalir. Untuk terakhir kalinya Kouki hanya dapat melihat segerumunan orang yang mengelilinginya.**

 **"Cepat panggil ambulans" dan suara itu lah yang terakhir Kouki dengar.**

 _ **Maafkan aku**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Selamat Tinggal**_

...Tbc...

Hai Minna-san Raina comeback dengan akun Raina yang lama bawa fanfic AkaFuri berchapter pula hahahah... padahal masih punya utang sama fanfic Akafuri yang New Wife for my Otou-san chaper end nya yah tapi gak napa maybe fanfic ini selesai aku akan kerjaain *ngeles macem bajaj.

fanfic ini hanya samapi Chapter dua saja dan maybe akan cepat updatenya, fanfic ini dedikasikan untuk Akafuri Day april nanti dan merayakan film Kuroko No Basuke:Last Game dimana kita bisa melihat kembali Husbando-husbando tercinta kita. See You Next Chapter minna-san.

RnR please

*Bow bareng AkaFuri


End file.
